


Need

by verse2wo



Category: VIXX
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Crossposted from AFF
Relationships: wontaek - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Need

Taekwoon knew it wasn't a normal fever. He’s just glad he stayed home, away from all the alphas outside. He's locked all the doors, making sure that Wonshik is the only one who can get in.  
Taekwoon hopes he makes it home soon. He's not going to be satisfied with only his fingers. Even as he thrusts them up against his prostate over and over again, dripping over his fingers, drenching them easily. Cum over his body, making him filthy, but it still not being close to enough.  
Taekwoon craves a knot, filling him up, making it impossible for him to move. He wants Wonshik's, as he thrusts deeper and deeper until it's inside him. He craves Wonshik's scent over his body, before he reclaims him, remarks him. Taekwoon needs Wonshik, as soon as he can get him.

Wonshik shuffles the bags in his hands. He fumbles with his keys, groaning when he drops them. He grabs them, shaking his head as he unlocks the door.  
“Taekwoon! I brought the fever medicine!” He calls out, pulling out the key. “I hope that will help.” Wonshik's voice trails off, as the thick scent of arousal hits his nose. He shivers, managing to lock the door. He takes slow steps, moving to set his bags on the kitchen counter. The scent grows thicker, and it takes everything for Wonshik to prevent himself from running to Taekwoon. He feels his pants tighten, as he manages to get the perishables into the fridge.  
Wonshik walks away from the kitchen, shifting toward the bedroom. He starts panting, as he opens the door. The arousal surrounds Wonshik, making him hard in his pants. He looks up at the bed, finding Taekwoon upon it.  
“Shit,” Wonshik curses, licking his lips. He watches Taekwoon thrust three fingers up his ass, the other hand curled around his cock.  
Taekwoon whimpers, opening his eyes, looking up at Wonshik. “Hey.”  
Wonshik gulps, pulling off his shoes. His socks follow after, before he steps over to Taekwoon. He attempts to stay calm, feeling Taekwoon's scent get to his head.  
“You're in heat,” Wonshik comments, looking over him.  
“Please help,” Taekwoon begs, blinking up at him.  
“I don't know,” Wonshik denies, as Taekwoon whimpers.  
“It hurts so much. I want you,” Taekwoon whispers, turning over. Arousal drips down his legs, making Wonshik groan out as he smells it.  
“Damn it,” Wonshik curses, moving over next to him. He pulls Taekwoon's hands out of his ass, taking them into his mouth. Taekwoon gasps out, feeling himself grow harder in hand.  
Wonshik laps at them, tasting Taekwoon on his tongue, losing himself to the heat. He pulls Taekwoon closer, feeling the heat against his body.  
Wonshik drops the fingers, in favor of kissing Taekwoon's neck. He bites down, making Taekwoon moan, the claim heating his body. Wonshik kisses it, before traveling up to pepper Taekwoon's jaw.  
“Wonshik,” Taekwoon pants, looking down at him. He releases his cock, grabbing onto Wonshik's shirt. Wonshik looks down, gulping slightly.  
“Yeah?” He asks, feeling Taekwoon so close.  
“I'm dripping. I want your cock so fucking deep inside me. I want your damn knot, and I want it now. I want my alpha. Now am I going to get him or not?” Taekwoon pants, pulling Wonshik closer with what strength he has. He feels Wonshik's bulge against his thigh, craving it inside him more than Wonshik can imagine.  
Wonshik's weak control finally snaps. He pulls back, removing his shirt. He smirks, starting to unbuckle his belt. His pants slide down, with the boxers following after.  
Wonshik moves over Taekwoon's body, pushing him into the sheets. He rubs the tip of his cock over Taekwoon's face, stroking the whole thing slowly. “Be a good bitch in heat and suck my cock,” he demands, voice dropping low. Taekwoon gasps out. Wonshik pushes his cock in, grabbing onto Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon moans, starting to suck on it. Wonshik smirks, loving the heat Taekwoon surrounds his cock with. Wonshik pushes hair back, thrusting into the mouth.  
“Earn my cock in your ass,” he demands, nearly growling at Taekwoon. Taekwoon bobs the cock in his mouth, as his body flushes pink. His own cock curves against his stomach, completely hard. He licks the underside of Wonshik's cock, pulling more into his mouth. Wonshik's hands squeeze his hair, pulling a moan from Taekwoon, sending it up the cock.  
“Fuck,” Wonshik curses, starting to thrust down Taekwoon's throat. Taekwoon gags, grabbing onto Wonshik's thighs, feeling his heat more as he takes in the cock.  
Wonshik cums hot, thick and unannounced down Taekwoon's throat. Taekwoon gags, swallowing what he can, more spilling onto his lips. Wonshik pulls out his cock, looking down at Taekwoon, hardening again at the mess he's bad.  
“Does my bitch still want my knot?” Wonshik asks, as Taekwoon pants.  
“Please. Please use me,” he begs, blinking up at Wonshik. He needs to be used grows as Wonshik moves down, settling between Taekwoon's legs.  
Taekwoon whimpers, feeling himself dip more and more. He slides a hand down, rubbing over his ass, feeling so wet.  
Wonshik growls, tearing the hand away. “That's my job,” he decides, shaking Taekwoon down to his core. Taekwoon gasps, feeling himself drip more, it landing on his legs and the sheets.  
“It hurts without anything there,” he whispers, blinking up at Wonshik, with his hair sticking to his forehead.  
“Does my bitch, my omega, want something then?” Wonshik taunts, smirking at him.  
Taekwoon whines, “please, fuck me Wonshik. Fuck like the bitch I am.”  
Wonshik spreads Taekwoon's legs. He almost loses himself in the pure scent of Taekwoon's arousal. He thrusts into Taekwoon, moaning instantly, feeling Taekwoon’s walls squeeze around him. Everything so wet and smooth.  
Taekwoon gasps, finally feeling full. “More. Wonshik, alpha, please, more,” he begs, losing himself.  
Wonshik growls, letting his final shred of sanity go. He starts thrusting, hard and deep into Taekwoon, grabbing onto his hair, pulling him closer.  
Taekwoon whines, finally being used that way he loves in his heat. He feels only hot pleasure, as Wonshik thrusts against him. Wet sounds escape Taekwoon, from both his mouth and ass. Everything wet and sliding back and forth across everything.  
“Wonshik,” Taekwoon calls weakly, feeling himself finally start to reach orgasm, and relief from his heat. Wonshik shakes his head, pulling out. His cock covered in Taekwoon's scent and prelubrication.  
“Not until you're knotted, bitch,” Wonshik denies, flipping Taekwoon over. Taekwoon gasps out, his face in the pillows. His arms are sprayed at his sides, as he tries to grab onto the sheets. His ass is up in the air, legs spread out wide. His cock hangs, still hard and ready for release. Taekwoon shouldn't love this as much as he does.  
“Please,” he begs, some tears streaking down his face, as Wonshik thrusts back in. Taekwoon moans, before the rhythm is resumed. Wonshik growls, lost in Taekwoon and his heat. The feeling slowly returns to Taekwoon, as he is thrust into over and over.  
Taekwoon feels himself drip over his legs, everything completely and utterly filthy. He squeezes onto the sheets, moaning into the pillow.  
Wonshik thrusts in hard, pushing his knot into Taekwoon. Taekwoon gasps out, finally feeling completely full. He moans, cumming over Wonshik's cock, with a weak call of his name.  
“Oh fuck,” Wonshik curses, attempting to thrust more into Taekwoon. He growls, cumming deep into Taekwoon. He slowly regains himself, looking down at Taekwoon. He feels both his and Taekwoon's release against his cock, trapped in Taekwoon.  
Wonshik gently rolls both of them, wrapping an arm around Taekwoon. He kisses his claim mark, nuzzling against it.  
Taekwoon pants, looking back at Wonshik as best he can. “Thank you,” he whispers, tiredness seeping into his voice.  
“No problem,” Wonshik whispers back, kissing his cheek. “How long until it flares back up?”  
“Morning to noon, probably,” Taekwoon says, blinking his eyes slowly.  
“Was I okay?” Wonshik asks, voice slowly becoming small.  
Taekwoon shivers, smiling wide. “You were a perfect alpha and mate. I loved it. I wish you'd do it more.”  
“I don't want to break you.”  
“Wonshik, I'm not a little flower. I hate how that's all omegas are seen as. I can handle it,” Taekwoon speaks, dipping his head down. Wonshik peppers kisses across Taekwoon's skin.  
“I'm sorry. I just love you,” Wonshik explains, nuzzling the warm skin.  
“I love you too,” Taekwoon whispers, grabbing Wonshik's hand. He shifts, humming after. “I can feel everything move inside me.”  
Wonshik groans, relaxing against Taekwoon.  
“Damn it,” he mutters, making Taekwoon laugh.  
“We should sleep,” he offers, “many more rounds in the future.”  
“True,” Wonshik agrees, cuddling in closer. Taekwoon relaxes, falling asleep against Wonshik's back. Wonshik smiles, before falling asleep while leaving kisses along Taekwoon's back.


End file.
